


Love Without Restraint

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [21]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's upcoming wedding makes the family think about Jarrod and Dave's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this

**_“…the ideal should be to be capable of loving a woman or a man; either, a human being, without feeling fear, restraint or obligation.” ~ Simone de Beauvoir_ **

 

Jarrod looked at his watch and swore under his breath. If he didn’t move quickly, he was going to be late and he didn’t want to incur his mother or brother’s wrath if that happened. Stuffing the papers into his case to work on later, he snagged his hat and gunbelt and barely took the time to lock the door behind him.

Hurrying down the street, he didn’t look where he was going and ran into someone as he rounded a corner. But it was impossible for him to mistake the scent of the one he collided with and Jarrod’s heartbeat quickened as they extricated themselves.

“And where are you going in such a hurry, counsellor?” Stockton’s sheriff drawled. His blue eyes twinkled and Jarrod repressed an urge to kiss those sexy lips.

“Home. Nick’s fiancée is coming out for dinner and I’m late.”

“Well, I won’t keep you then. Have a good night, Jarrod.”

“Goodnight, Dave.” Jarrod turned to watch his lover walk away, letting himself regret for a moment that they couldn’t go home together and say their goodnights in bed as they turned down the lamp. Then he straightened his shoulders and hurried to the livery for his horse.

*

“That was wonderful. You wouldn’t mind showing me your recipe, would you, Silas?’

Silas smiled at Nick’s fiancée. “Of course not, Miss Emily. I’d be pleased to.” He finished pouring the coffee. “Will there be anything else, Mrs. Barkley?”

“No thank you, Silas. Everything was excellent as always.”

Victoria smiled as the conversation continued around the table. Finally, all her children had found someone to make them happy. She looked fondly at Heath and Sharon, who was dandling their six-month-old son on her lap. Something had sparked between them all those years ago during the Kilkenny Farms incident, but Heath had still been finding his way as a Barkley, Sharon was caught up in building a new life for her family and it took them almost ten years to find each other again.

She then turned her attention to Nick and the vivacious blonde seated beside him. So many heartaches over the years for her big-hearted son, but finally the right woman had fallen into his lap. Literally. Victoria’s smile grew wider as she remembered the expression on both their faces when Emily fell off the fence she was perched on to land squarely on Nick. They were both smitten and now, three months later, another wedding was being planned.

Victoria sent a thought of good wishes to her daughter, married to a Boston doctor she’d met on her travels through Europe. She’d been out to visit only last month and made a promise to herself to visit again soon before the babies had grown too much.

Then she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and she watched Jarrod lean back and light a cigar. She knew he was happy in his relationship with Dave Barrett, but couldn’t help herself from wishing he could share his happiness with the family like his brothers did. She wondered if there was ever a chance that Jarrod might have a family the same as the rest of her children, but quickly banished that thought. Jarrod and Dave had been together for over six years and even though their relationship was something rarely discussed, she considered Dave a valued family friend and knowing what she did, it wasn’t hard for Victoria to see how much in love they were.

Then her attention was caught when Emily said, “Now we just have to find someone for you, Jarrod.”

Jarrod must have inhaled the wrong way and he started coughing into the momentary silence around the table. He took a sip of his coffee. “I think I’m a bit too set in my ways to be thinking of that,” he said lightly.

“Nonsense,” Emily scoffed. “I’m sure Victoria would like to see you with a wife and children of your own, isn’t that right?” She turned to her future mother-in-law expectantly.

Victoria was at a loss for what to say. Of course she wanted that, but she’d never ask it of her son. She would never want Jarrod to go against his heart and she knew his heart belonged solely to Stockton’s dark-haired sheriff. But she couldn’t very well tell Emily that, so she just said, “As long as Jarrod’s happy, I’m happy.” Which was nothing less than the truth.

Jarrod smiled at her gratefully. “Thank you, Mother.”

Then Nick spoke up. “Besides, Jarrod’s too busy with causes and cases to look for a wife, ain’t that right, counsellor?”

Before Jarrod could answer, Emily smiled brightly. “Oh, well, that’s no problem. I’m a very good matchmaker.” Jarrod tried to protest, but Emily didn’t let him get a word in as she went on about the virtues of several unmarried young women she knew. Victoria saw him look to his brothers for help, but Nick just kept his head down, shoulders shaking slightly with mirth and she noticed Heath’s amused grin when Sharon started conspiring with Emily.

“You’re doomed, big brother,” Heath teased and Jarrod just sighed in exasperation.

*

Jarrod looked up at the soft swish of fabric. “What are you still doing up?” he asked of his mother when she sat in the chair across the desk.

“I was coming to ask you the same question.”

Jarrod just quirked an eyebrow. “I didn’t want to be late for dinner,” he explained, “so I brought the rest of my work home with me.”

Victoria looked at him sternly. “Jarrod, you need to finish up and get your rest,” she scolded.

Chuckling, Jarrod acquiesced. “Yes, Mother, I was almost done anyway.” He made a few more notes as she watched. 

“Jarrod, why don’t you have Dave over for dinner more often? You know he’s always welcome.”

Jarrod looked up in surprise and saw only curiosity on his mother’s face. His relationship with Dave was never discussed around the family; since they’d found out, the only person he’d talked to about it was Heath and that was rarely. “We don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable,” he explained slowly. “Dave and I talked about it and we thought it would be better if we kept things as quiet as possible.” He wondered at the hint of sadness in her smile.

“I just…” Victoria looked him in the eye and this time all he saw was determination. “You love him,” she stated, “and you have just as much right to share that love with your family as your brothers do.”

Jarrod was a bit taken aback by her forthrightness, but her acceptance meant a lot to him. “Thank-you, Mother, but even though I know you and Heath accept it, the fact that Dave and I are together still makes Nick uncomfortable. And besides, there’s also Sharon and Emily to consider.” He shook his head. “Much as I would love to, I still think it’s for the best that we don’t.”

Victoria sighed. “Could I at least get to enjoy my son’s happiness sometimes? Maybe when no one else is home?”

“Of course you can, lovely lady.” Jarrod came around to desk and kissed her cheek, trying to contain the surge of emotion at the love he felt for the woman who had borne him. “I promise I’ll invite Dave out more often if that’s what you want. It’s not like it’s a secret that we’re good friends.”

Victoria smiled as she stood. “I’d like that. I meant what I said at dinner, all I want is for you to be happy.”

“I hope you’re the only one who meant what she said,” Jarrod told her with a wry chuckle.

Victoria patted his hand. “I don’t think you have to worry, dear. If Nick can’t talk Emily out of her scheme, the fact that you won’t go along with it will stop it dead in its tracks.”

*

Nick shared a warm goodnight kiss with Emily after they pulled up in front of her house.

“Good night, Nick.”

“Night, Emily.” He walked her to the door. “Emily?” he asked as her hand touched the latch. “Don’t push too hard with Jarrod, okay?”

Emily turned to him with a puzzled expression. “Don’t you want your brother to find someone to spend his life with, like we have?”

“Of course I do, it’s just…” Nick paused. He couldn’t very well tell her that it seemed Jarrod had found someone in the form of Sheriff Barrett. “He lost his wife tragically a number of years ago,” he offered as an explanation.

Emily’s face filled with sympathy. “Oh, the poor man. I had no idea.” She leaned in and gave Nick a quick kiss. “He still deserves to have someone, Nick. See you in church on Sunday?”

“Yeah.” Nick made sure she latched the door behind her before getting back in the buggy and flicking the reins to send the horse home.

He’d certainly be more comfortable if Jarrod had a relationship with one of Emily’s friends. But if he looked past the distaste he felt when he thought about his brother being intimate with another man, he had to admit that Dave and Jarrod were well suited to one another and the sheriff certainly seemed to make his brother happy. Nick’s mind inadvertently went back to the time he’d caught them together and he wondered if Jarrod always took it up the ass or if they took turns. Then he shook his head to clear the disturbing image. Dave cared for his brother and Nick suddenly realized that was all that counted. It didn’t matter what they did when they were alone and it wasn’t something he had to think about. Dave made Jarrod happy and Nick experienced a surge of respect for his brother that he could stay true to someone he loved despite all that was against them and guilt that he was one of those who had condemned them. He found he could be truly happy for his brother and resolved to make sure Jarrod knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jarrod greeted the reverend and his wife after the sermon and stepped out into the late morning sunshine. Looking around, he was slightly surprised to see his brothers talking to Dave and raised an eyebrow when Nick waved him over.

“Hey, Jarrod,” Nick called as he got closer, “Heath and I are planning to go fishing and Dave’s gonna join us. You in?”

Jarrod masked his shock. “Sounds good to me.” Nick had never offered to spend any time with Dave before, other than agreeing to join a posse or something that might come up in the way of the sheriff’s duties, and Jarrod was pleasantly surprised by the apparent change in attitude.

“I’ll go get my gear,” Dave told them with a well-timed wink for Jarrod, “where should I meet you?”

“How about Snyder’s Creek?” Heath offered and as everyone agreed, they were interrupted.

“Oh, there you all are.” The men turned to see Emily and another young woman walk up to them. “Have you all met my friend Georgina Harrington?”

Jarrod groaned inwardly as the pretty brunette gave him a brilliant smile. He could only guess what Emily had told her, but resolved to be polite.

“Georgina’s family just moved here from Philadelphia,” Emily went on. “Her father bought Mr. White’s harness shop.”

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Heath said, tipping his hat, and the others did the same.

Jarrod opened his mouth to excuse himself before Emily said anything else, but she was too quick.

“Georgina and I were just talking about the dance nest Friday,” she said brightly. “Nick and I are going and Sharon said you’re leaving the baby with Victoria so you can come, right, Heath?” Heath tried to answer, but Emily didn’t pause. “Do you have a lady you’re taking, Jarrod?”

“No, Emily, I was---”

He saw the look Emily and Georgina exchanged as the brunette spoke up.   
I’d love to go with you, thank you, Mr. Barkley,” she gushed.

“Miss Harrington, I---”

But again, Emily didn’t give him a chance to protest. “You’ll pick her up at seven?” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Jarrod.” Jarrod was left staring after them as they walked away, talking about what they should wear. He looked over at his brothers and then at Dave. They were all trying to hold in their laughter.

“She got you good, big brother,” Nick chortled.

Jarrod glared at him. “Not funny, Nick.” Then he mused, “Maybe I can come up with a reason to leave town.” 

“Not unless you want to miss Daniel,” Dave reminded him. Dave’s eyes were full of mirth. “He’s coming home on Thursday and has to leave again early Sunday morning.”

“Besides, it’s only a dance,” Heath said. “We’ll be there to protect you.”

Jarrod gave Heath a dirty look. “Like you protected me just now?”

Nick laughed and clapped him on the back. “C’mon, Pappy, let’s get home and change so we can go fishing.”

“I’ll meet you at the creek,” Dave told them and leaned closer to Jarrod as his brothers walked away. “Maybe I should put the cage on you so you’ll behave yourself on Friday,” he teased.

“Funny man,” Jarrod grumbled. “You’re just lucky you don’t have any brothers.”

Dave just chuckled and winked. “See you in an hour or so.”

*

“Pa?”

Dave thanked the woman presiding over the punch bowl. He smiled at the bevy of young ladies sighing in his direction, causing them to giggle and turn away, and looked at his son.

“Where’s Maude?” Dave was attending the dance as chaperone to his son and the young woman who had currently caught his eye. When he’d watched the young man, dressed in his Sunday best, give Maude his arm and escort her into the hall, Dave had to wonder where that eager boy who made his pocket money catching frogs had gone.

Daniel shrugged and grinned. “She ran into a few of her friends and they said they had to go ‘freshen up’. I think that’s just a code for gossiping about us men.”

Dave chuckled and resisted the urge to tousle Daniel’s hair.

“Pa, why did Jarrod bring Georgina Harrington to the dance?”

That was the other reason Dave had so willingly agreed to chaperone. Jarrod’s brothers had explained to him Emily’s plan to marry the lawyer off and Dave decided wouldn’t hurt for him to be at the social to provide moral support. And he had to admit to finding a perverse pleasure watching Jarrod try not to show his discomfort at the lovely Georgina’s attentions as he saw her cling to his lover’s arm.

“He was blindsided by the young lady and his brother’s fiancée,” Dave told his son with a grin, “and wasn’t able to come up with a polite way to turn her down.”

Daniel just shook his head before he spotted his date. “Women. I’d better get back to Maude,” he said, “but don’t you think you should give him a breather and rescue him for a few minutes?”

This time Dave gave in and ruffled Daniel’s hair.

“Pa!” the young man said indignantly as he smoothed it back down. “You be careful or I’ll get Jarrod to help me pay you back.”

As he watched Daniel make his way back over to Maude, Dave decided Daniel was right; he did owe it to Jarrod to rescue him from Georgina’s clutches. He finished his punch, placed the glass back on the table and strode over to the couple just as the band was starting up a waltz. 

“Evening, counsellor.” Dave inclined his head towards his escort. “Ma’am.”

“Hello, sheriff. Isn’t it a wonderful party?” Georgina gushed. She beamed at Jarrod. “Did you know Mr. Barkley is the most wonderful dancer?”

An image came to mind, but Dave put away the thought of their bodies moving together beneath the blankets. “No, ma’am, I didn’t. I hate to do this, but I need to talk to Mr. Barkley for a moment.” Dave caught the grateful expression in Jarrod’s eyes.

“Oh, sheriff, can’t it wait?” Georgina pouted.

“ ‘Fraid not, ma’am.”

Jarrod extricated himself from her grasp. “The sheriff wouldn’t disturb us if it wasn’t important,” he said smoothly.

Georgina huffed slightly. “Well, I guess I can take the opportunity to go and powder my nose. Don’t keep him too long,” she admonished before she flounced away.

Jarrod tucked his fingers into his pockets. “Why don’t we take this outside?” he suggested.

“Fine by me.”

The two men strolled out an open door that opened on the back of the building. Jarrod pulled out a cigar and offered it to Dave. He procured a second one out of his pocket along with a box of matches and they enjoyed the fragrant smoke in silence.

“Daniel told me I had to rescue you,” Dave said with a grin after a few moments.

Jarrod chuckled. “Remind me to thank him.” He took another drag on the cigar and watched the smoke swirl away. “I hope you have a client for me that will keep me too busy to squire the lovely Georgina again.”

Dave gave him a rakish wink. “Reckon I can think of a few other ways to keep you busy.” Jarrod’s eyebrow quirked in response. “Nick invited me to help out on roundup if I have the time.”

This time Jarrod’s eyebrow shot into his hairline. “Now that is a surprise. First fishing, now roundup…”

Dave reached out and briefly caressed Jarrod’s hand. “Maybe he’s finally accepting us,” he said softly.

“Maybe.” They smoked their cigars in silence for a few more moments. “My mother wants you to come out to the ranch more often,” Jarrod offered. “She said we have just as much right to share our love with the family as my brothers do.”

It was Dave’s turn to be surprised. “Your mother’s a fine lady. Don’t really see us holding hands in her parlour, though,” he added in an offhand manner.

“No,” Jarrod agreed with a wry chuckle, “can’t you see poor Emily’s face?”

Dave grinned. “At least she might stop trying to marry you off.”

“Speaking of which…” Jarrod dropped his spent cigar and ground it out under his boot. “I should get back to Georgina,” he said with a sigh.

“Reckon you can sneak away after seeing her home?” Dave suggested devilishly. “Daniel won’t mind if I don’t come home tonight.”

Jarrod’s answering grin sent a thrill up Dave’s spine. “I’ll tell the family not to wait up,” he replied huskily and Dave’s mind started coming up with plans as they went back inside.

*

Sweaty and sated, the two men lay close together in the darkness of the secluded cabin.

“I love this, y’know.” Dave propped himself up on one elbow and his other hand smoothed the damp hair off Jarrod’s forehead. “Getting to go to sleep with you beside me and knowing you’ll still be here when I wake up.”

Jarrod pulled Dave down on top of him. “Me too,” he murmured before kissing him passionately. “I wish…” Jarrod didn’t have to finish; even without Dave’s murmur of, “I know,” he knew that Dave shared the same wish, that they could love each other without the restraints law and society put on that love. They drifted off to sleep, making the most of their stolen time together as they lay tangled in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

“What on earth is eating you, Emily?”

Nick’s fiancée looked up from the ribbons she was tying to find her sister looking at her with pursed lips.

“I mean, your wedding dress is gorgeous, you’ll be living in a fantastic house and your fiancé is an absolutely wonderful man,” Caroline stated. “Why ever do you have that frown on your face? You’ll get wrinkles, you know.”

Emily smoothed her face into a more pleasing expression. “It’s Nick’s brother,” she complained. “The man is just so… exasperating!”

Caroline picked up another ribbon from the pile as she thought back to last night’s dinner when she’d met her sister’s prospective in-laws. She’d been tired from her long train journey, but instead of allowing her to stay in a hotel when Emily’s boarding house was full, they opened their home to her and she knew how lucky her sister was to be joining the family. Then she thought about Nick’s brothers. Heath had been friendly and cheerful, making it easy for her to feel at home and the eldest, Jarrod, had been charming, witty and a perfect gentleman. Caroline wouldn’t call either of them exasperating and that just piqued her curiosity. “Which one?”

“Jarrod,” Emily huffed. She finished tying the bow. “He’ll be the only one not married and he deserves to be. I’ve set him up with several wonderful women but he’s ever-so-politely brushed all of them off. Honestly, I don’t know what to do with the man.” Then she gave her sister an appraising look. “You’re staying at the ranch until the wedding,” she said slyly. “Maybe you might be interested.”

Caroline thought for a moment. Jarrod Barkley was dashingly handsome, she had to admit, intelligent, refined... More than one man had been intimidated by Caroline’s position as a Professor of Classics, but he’d only seemed intrigued over dinner and they’d had a lively conversation debating translations of Homer’s Odyssey. And if Emily was lucky to be marrying into the Barkley family, wouldn’t that go for her too? “I won’t make a nuisance of myself,” she warned her sister, “but I have to admit I’m interested. He is very easy on the eyes.”

Emily leaned over the table, scattering ribbons and bows everywhere as she hugged her sister enthusiastically. “Oh, Caroline, wouldn’t it be wonderful if we were married to brothers? I could just die!” They continued tying bows for the wedding as they made plans to make Nick’s brother notice his fiancée’s sister.

*

Jarrod cautiously opened the door to the library and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it empty. He’d managed to politely avoid a second outing with Georgina and been able to steer clear of Emily’s other attempts to set him up. But it seemed she wasn’t done with him and had embarked on a campaign to set him up with her sister. He’d found himself left alone with the charming Caroline on more than one occasion and it was getting harder and harder to sidestep her subtle advances. He poured himself a drink and almost spilled it when he whirled around at the sound of the door.

“Oh, it’s just you.”

“And hello to you too, big brother.” Nick strode over and helped himself to a glass. “What’s got you so jumpy? You’re as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.”

“I feel like one.” Jarrod took a sip of his drink. “Your fiancée and her sister,” he said simply.

Nick looked at him, puzzled. “I thought you liked Emily,” he said, “and Caroline seems like just your type.”

Jarrod gave him a scathing look. “That’s just the problem, she thinks so too.”

Realization dawned on Nick’s face. “And since her sister’s staying here and you can’t get away, Emily’s stepped up the campaign to marry you off.” Nick chuckled.

Jarrod walked over to lean against the desk. “I don’t want to hurt her feelings,” he explained. “I think Caroline’s a wonderful woman and she’d be an excellent choice if I was looking to get married.”

“It would probably help if she had to shave every morning.”

“Not funny, Nick,” Jarrod said with a glare. “Can’t you do anything to call Emily off?”

Nick shook his head. “Nope. I’ve tried everything short of telling her the real reason why you’re not interested, but do you really want me to tell her that you’re practically married already to the town’s sheriff?”

Jarrod looked up in surprise at Nick’s choice of words.

“You and Dave have been together for years.” Nick walked over to perch beside his brother. “It might not be legal, but I reckon you’re just as committed to each other as if you’d said the vows.”

Jarrod glanced at his brother. Nick was toying with his glass, but he didn’t seem overly uncomfortable. He recalled the overtures Nick had made to Dave over the past couple weeks and gave a slight smile. “We have said them. Privately, but they still mean the same to us as if we were able to declare them in public.”

Nick nodded and gripped Jarrod’s knee before meeting his eyes. “I’m happy for you, Jarrod. I’d be happier if Dave had a few more curves, but reckon you can’t win them all.” He held up his glass. “To my big brother and the one he loves.”

Jarrod touched his glass to Nick’s. “Thanks,” he said quietly after they drank, “you don’t know how much that means to me.”

Nick snorted. “Reckon I’m just getting soft in my old age,” he teased, “or a little touched in the head from being in love myself.” The brothers shared a chuckle and finished their drinks. “I’ll do my best with Emily,” Nick said as he stood, “but you might just have to put up with it until Caroline heads home after the wedding.”

“I was thinking I’d see if Dave needs me on a posse that’ll keep me away until then,” Jarrod said wryly. 

“Then I’d have to form one of my own to drag you back,” Nick informed him. “There’s no way I’m getting hitched without both my brothers standing up for me and that’s a fact.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dave rapped on the door. He could have sent someone else to deliver the message, but with all the hubbub around Nick’s wedding, he hadn’t gotten a chance to see Jarrod for a few days. Riding out to inform him that the newest resident of the Stockton jail had requested the lawyer’s services was a perfect excuse.

Dave’s heart skipped a beat when the object of his desires answered the door himself.

“Dave,” Jarrod greeted with a rakish grin, “what brings you out this way?” He stepped aside to let Dave into the house.

Dave removed his hat and turned to give Jarrod a devilish grin. “Jeb Miller was arrested for drunk and disorderly. Harry wants to throw the book at him and Jeb asked for your help.”

Jarrod shook his head in mild disbelief. “Isn’t that the fourth time this month?” At Dave’s nod, Jarrod took his hat off the rack. “Guess I’d better head in to see him.”

Dave put a restraining hand on his arm. “There’s no rush,” he said slyly. “House seems quiet. Where is everyone?”

Jarrod caught Dave’s intent and his eyes gleamed. “Nick and Emily are on their honeymoon, Silas is taking a well-deserved day off and Mother and Audra took Emily’s sister to a neighbour’s for tea. They shouldn’t be back for hours.” He took a step closer and slid an arm around Dave to grab his ass. “Shall we adjourn upstairs?”

“Lead the way.”

Once safely behind the locked door of Jarrod’s bedroom, they didn’t waste any time in stripping off each other’s clothes. Gunbelt, boots, pants and shirts were thrown into a haphazard pile as they groped each other, hands and lips seeking to devour whatever they could reach. They stumbled over to the bed and Jarrod ended up on top.

“Take me, lover,” Dave insisted. He spread his legs so Jarrod could slide in between and raised his hips to give Jarrod unrestrained access. Jarrod reached over, grabbed some oil from the bedside table drawer and smeared it on his engorged cock. Penetration was swift and easy and soon Dave was clutching Jarrod’s ass, urging him harder and faster until they both exploded in mutual ecstasy. 

“Damn, I love you,” Jarrod said huskily into Dave’s ear as their breathing slowed.

“Wish we could warm your sheets more often,” Dave told him as Jarrod lay beside him. “You’ve got an awfully comfy bed.”

Jarrod trailed a hand through the hair on Dave’s chest. “Maybe we can.” At Dave’s quizzical look, Jarrod explained. “It’s going to get a bit crowded around here. Heath and Sharon have their little one, Nick will be living here with Emily…” He shrugged, but there was a smile on his face. “I think I’m old enough to move out on my own, don’t you?”

Dave reached out and pulled Jarrod over to kiss him soundly. “Too bad the place right beside mine was just sold.”

“Was it?” Jarrod’s face was innocent.

Dave chuckled. “How come I get the feeling you already knew that? And how come I get the feeling the buyer’s initials are ‘J.B.’?”

Jarrod kissed Dave back. “I don’t think anyone’ll be too suspicious about two bachelor neighbours spending their free evenings together.”

“I don’t know if it’s going to be easier or harder having you so close,” Dave observed with a grin, “but I’m glad to have the chance to find out.”

*

Caroline closed the door quietly. She had started to develop a headache and rather than cut her sister’s in-laws’ visit with their friends short, she had just borrowed a buggy to return to the ranch. If she lay down quietly for a bit, she was sure it would go away.

Hearing the click of a latch from Jarrod’s room as she entered the upstairs hall, she suddenly found her headache wasn’t so bad. If she was alone in the house with Nick’s brother, they could talk and she could find out if he was interested or not. He didn’t seem completely put off by her advances, but there was something she just couldn’t put her finger on.

But it wasn’t Jarrod who came out of the door. Caroline quickly ducked around a corner and peered out. She managed to keep her surprise to herself when Jarrod emerged from the room, embraced the other man and she thought her heart would stop at the passion in the kiss they exchanged. She quickly retreated down the stairs and opened the door again, this time closing it loudly to let them know they weren’t alone in the house.

“Thanks, Jarrod, I know Jeb will appreciate it,” came a loud voice from the second floor.

The two men appeared at the top of the stairs. 

“Hello, Caroline, what are you doing back so soon?” Jarrod greeted politely. From their demeanour, Caroline wouldn’t have had any indication of the ardour she’d just seen.

Caroline felt her face flush. “I, uh, wasn’t feeling too well and decided to come back early,” she stammered and her face grew warm again.

Jarrod turned to the tall, well-favoured man beside him. “Caroline, I don’t know if you’ve met Stockton’s sheriff, Dave Barrett. Dave, this is Nick’s new sister-in-law, Caroline Lewis.”

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” the sheriff said with a slight drawl. Caroline couldn’t stop herself from thinking what a handsome couple they made and blushed again.

“You too, sheriff.”

Sheriff Barrett replaced his hat on his head. “I’ll tell Jeb to expect you soon,” he told Jarrod and tipped his hat to Caroline as he left.

“If you’d like, I could make you a cup of tea,” Jarrod offered solicitously. “It might help.”

“Thank you.” As she followed Jarrod to the kitchen, Caroline allowed herself a brief thought of how lucky any woman would be to have him in her life. Or man. Not something Caroline had ever considered before, but somehow, Jarrod and Sheriff Barrett just seemed to belong together. 

She sat quietly at the table as Jarrod put a kettle on to boil and said, “It’ll be just a few minutes.” She could see the slight tension in his posture and knew now why her pursuit of him had left her with a vaguely uncomfortable feeling.

“I need to apologize,” she finally said.

Jarrod turned to her with a puzzled expression. “For what?”

Caroline shrugged and looked at her hands. “For making a nuisance of myself,” and winced inwardly when she remembered telling her sister that was just what she wouldn’t do. “A lady should let a man know she’s interested and wait for him to give an indication he’s interested back.” She looked back up at him and was relieved to see him relax. “I’m sorry if I caused you any discomfort.”

Jarrod sat down beside her. “Don’t worry about it, Caroline.” He smiled. “You’re a lovely person and any man would be lucky to have you in his life. I’m just…” He sighed and shrugged.

Caroline put her hand on his. “You’re just not available. I understand.”

Jarrod gave her a wary look, but patted her hand nonetheless. He just said, “Thank you,” and rose to his feet when the kettle started to whistle.

“Will you join me?” Caroline asked as he set a cup and saucer in front of her and as he smiled and set out another, she remembered the toast Jarrod made to Nick and Emily at the wedding and silently wished him and the sheriff the same, a long and happy life together filled with health, happiness and to love each other without restraint.


End file.
